For My Family
by THE Chick Norris
Summary: A brief take on the events leading up to Peter and Charlotte's escape from Maria's Army.


**I only own the mistakes people!**

* * *

I stormed off of the battlefield with Peter's head tucked under one arm and his body tucked under the other. Stupid motherfucker just had to play the hero. I both heard and felt Charlotte following quickly behind me. Dumb bitch was gonna get us all burned. Growling, I turned to face her.

Fuckin' mating.

"This is exactly why I burn mates Charlotte. Go away."

"But, Major," she started, but I stopped her right there. Mates or not, this was MY fuckin' army and I was in charge.

"Get your sorry ass back where you belong or I'll burn him," there was no doubt that she believed my words. She didn't like what I was telling her, but I didn't really care. If she was allowed to act any different than usual, he'd burn anyway.

Her head fell and her gaze locked on the ground as she beat a hasty retreat. Smart gal. It wasn't that I didn't love her, or Peter for that matter, but we had a plan and we had to stick to it. Her fawning all over Peter at this point would blow everything.

I didn't slow my stride when Maria approached. I could feel her curiosity. It was unusual for me to be toting around dismembered bodies. I could handle Maria though. She wasn't too hard to distract.

"Major, where are you going with that? The fires are in the other direction," stupid cunt thought she was being cute.

"Maria, I've spent too much time training this particular body to just throw it in the fire. Give me an hour and three humans, and then I'm all yours," I said to her, sending her a shit-ton of lust. Her eyes immediately darkened and I smirked as I continued to my tent. I knew I would get what I had asked for, Peter's life. I hated myself for being pleased with how easy it was to distract her.

I knew that I would do whatever I had to in order to keep Peter and Charlotte safe, for as long as I had to. They were my family now, and fucking Maria was a small price to pay for a family.

Walking into my tent, I gently laid Peter's body on the ground. Aside from his head not being attached, he wasn't in too bad of shape. It looked like he only had about 10 fresh bites. I worked quickly to attach his head. Getting the blood in him was tough, but I finally managed to do it. I knew he was gonna survive this just fine when he looked at me and started laughing.

"You ain't plannin' on lickin the bites too are ya? Cause I'd much rather Char did that for me," he laughed out.

"You're fuckin' welcome asshole. Another stunt like that and we're all ash," I told him, standing and brushing my hands against the legs of my pants. Looking down at him I continued, "Now, I'll send Char in to finish tendin' ya. I've got to go keep us alive for another day."

I couldn't contain the bitterness in my voice, but I didn't care. Sorry ass fucker just got his head ripped off protectin' his mate and now I have to be the one to pay the price while he lays in here and gets 'tended to.' Yeah, that seems right.

I turned and started for the entry to the tent, stopping only because he called my name.

"Jasper," he said softly and I could hear the concern in his voice. "You don't have to keep doin' this man. Just let the shit play out."

"Are you fuckin' crazy? Did part of your brain fall out too? I can't let the shit play out," I said keeping my back to him and shakin' my head.

"Sure you can. Just tell her no. Just stop," he was pleading with me, but he had no idea how bad things would be if I followed his advice.

"I can't Peter. I've been over this with you before. If I stop, you die," I finally turned and leveled my eyes with his.

"But every time you go into that tent with her, you die a little more. Do you know what that does to us?" His voice was still pleadin' with me.

"Before you die, Char will be raped and tortured. You'll have to watch," I told him in a matter of fact voice, pausing to let him consider this before asking, "You still want me to stop?"

He dropped his gaze and I felt his shame. I knew what his answer was. I could feel the terror that coursed through him at the mere idea of somethin' happenin' to Char. I walked back over to him and lay my hand on his shoulder, passing him calm and love and security.

"I'm not lettin' anythin' happen to either of ya. No matter what I have ta do, you two will be safe," I told him before quickly leaving the tent.

I found the first troop leader I could and told him to send Charlotte into my tent. Sick shit thought I was gonna fuck her. I guess that's good though, keeps the suspicion down.

The closer I got to Maria's tent, the worse my mood got. I hated this. I hated her. I hated the things she made me do. But for them, I'd keep on doing it.

In all the hell of this war, Peter and Charlotte were the only bright spots I had. I damned first Peter then Charlotte to this life, and I knew that I would fight until I was ash to get them out of here. They were my family now, and I would do anything to keep them alive and give them their chance at happiness.

With thoughts of Peter and Charlotte's happiness, I pushed aside the tent's flap and stepped into my own personal hell.


End file.
